Mistaken Identity
by fah13
Summary: Based on 6x14/15 promo.
1. Chapter 1

As he came to a stop, Matt placed his truck in park and grabbed the two bags on the seat beside him before pushing the door open. Catching up with his wife on the sidewalk, he held her hands in his as they made their way together into the firehouse.

Looking down at his wife walking beside him, his concern grew. She's looking more pale than this morning after what she claimed had been a sleepless night for her. He cursed himself for sleeping like a log when his wife laid beside him unable to get the rest she needed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"If it gets too much for you, let me know. I can find a sub for you."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Gabby replied, looking up slightly and giving him a reassuring smile.

Matt wasn't appeased by her attempt to sidestep his concerns but he knew better than to push when it comes to his wife. "OK. Be careful out there. I love you."

"I love you too."

With a quick kiss, Matt handed to Gabby her bag and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"First agenda of the day, I've been told by Headquarters that Jenkins, if you remember him from before, and a nurse, will be here this morning to conduct a regular health screening. You'll be required to provide your urine sample and the nurse will draw your blood required for health tests. Please cooperate and not give Jenkins a reason to be here longer than he should."

Gabby swallowed hard and lightly massaged her temples as Boden concludes his briefing. "Hey, you ok?" Gabby turned to her partner seated on her right who had notice Gabby's slightly off behaviour that morning and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache. I haven't had anything to eat since last evening after I puke out whatever I managed to swallow for dinner."

"What happened?"

"I think it was just too much cheese on the pizza."

"There's never too much cheese on a pizza!"

Gabby gave a small laugh before nudging Brett out of the seat in the now empty briefing room. "C'mon let's go and see what's for breakfast."

* * *

Casey sat at his usual seat at the head of the table in the common room, a plate piled with pancakes before him. Reaching for the newspaper in the centre of the table, he caught Severide staring at him with a smirk and eyebrows raised.

Unable to figure out what caught his best friend's attention, he asked, "What?"

Giving a quick glance at the person seated opposite him, in a teasing tone he said, "You guys rolled around till the early hours this morning?"

Matt glanced across at the direction Severide pointed and saw Gabby sitting with an elbow on the table and her head resting on her raised hand, eyes closed. Her other hand held on to a fork over the plate before her with a single pancake on it.

Turning over to Severide, he replied with a smirk of his own, "You should know. We had an unexpected visitor last night which kind of delayed our late night activities."

Raising both hands in his hair, Severide said, "My bad. Didn't know the old married couple are still doing it."

"Oh, it's not dying anytime soon. In fact.."

"What are you guys arguing about?" Matt's sentence was interrupted by a groggy voice coming from his left.

Looking a little ashamed that he was about to air their sex life for everyone in the house to hear and to Severide's amusement, Matt turned a shade pink as he quickly shaked his head and said, "Nothing. You should finish that up and get some rest while you can."

Pushing the plate away from her, she pushed her chair back and stood up. "No, I'm done. Have you seen Brett? I'm going to find her so we get started on inventory."

"Captain Casey..a brave captain who will walk into fires and saves lives but afraid of his own wife," Severide commented with a teasing smile. It was then he noticed the look of concern over Matt's face who is following his wife's movements with his eyes.

"Hey man, something wrong with Gabby?"

"She said she's fine. Just had a restless night last night. But I dont know.."

"Maybe you know it's that time of the you know woman stuff."

Raising an eyebrow, Matt nodded his head slightly, agreeing with Severide. "Yeah, maybe."

His thoughts were interrupted when Cruz came in and announced that Jenkins had just pulled up at the driveway.

* * *

"Hey Brett, do you still do the dance exercise thing?" Gabby asked as they made their way back from Med to the firehouse after dropping off a patient.

Brett gave a small laugh at the description that her partner just used. "Yeah I do. I go for zumba classes at least twice a week. Why? Are you interested in joining? Cause I could really use an exercise partner."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of giving it a try. I need to lose some weight. This morning, I can barely button up my pants. There's no point asking Matt if I've put on extra pounds. He's blind to it. All he says is I'm beautiful no matter how much I weigh." Gabby rolled her eyes at the reminder of Matt's response to her question this morning. Why can't men just be truthful to women, she thought.

"That's because he loves you for who you are Gabby. It's not just the physical stuff. Although you are gorgeous and Casey is a really lucky man."

"You're my friend right Brett?"

"I'd like to consider myself one."

"Ok, so tell me. Have I been putting on weight? Tell me the truth."

"Well, there's no easy way to say this. But a little, yea."

Suddenly, a sudden wave of nausea hits her.

"Hey Brett, what's wrong?"

A quick glance told her that something was not right with her partner. She swerved to the right and even before the ambo could come to a complete stop, Brett rushed out and made it just in time to throw up in a public bin near the sidewalk.

Rushing to her partner, Gabby rubbed Brett's back before she finally thinks that there couldn't possibly be anything else in her stomach that she could empty.

"Better?" Gabby asked holding out a tissue.

"Yeah, guess so."

"What happened?"

Looking up with glassy eyes, Brett gave a sigh and confided, "I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure? Maybe it's just food poisoning?"

"I've been having suffering from this nausea for a few days now, Gabby. I dont know for sure if I am and I hope I'm not. But all signs are pointing in that direction.

Gabby pulled Brett into a tight hug. There's no doubt who the father is and she has some words to convey to the soon to be father of 3. "It's ok honey. We'll take a pregnancy test to confirm, alright. Don't come to any conclusion just yet."

Gabby stared after Brett as she watched her walked into the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy kit. She is going to murder her brother if she turns out to be pregnant and he's not going to do the right thing by her. They were not raised this way by their parents.

A little while later Brett walked out of the store with a bag in her hand. Jumping back into the ambo, they headed back to the station.

* * *

Matt watched as the ambo parked in the apron and the paramedics jumped out of it. "Everything ok? You guys were gone for quite sometime."

Gabby turned to see Brett already making her way into the firehouse. Glancing quickly at her husband, she replied, "Yeah, everything's fine. We just went to run a quick errand. I got to go. Need to finish some reports before my captain nags at me for rushing through it again."

Without waiting to hear Matt's reply, Gabby quickened her pace in the direction Brett went.

"Hey Brett, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Brett replied kicking the stall door open as she sat on the toilet seat.

"You ok? You want to do it now?"

"I'm not ready for this Gabby. I moved to Chicago barely 3 years ago. I can't be pregnant. I'm not ready to be a single mom."

Gabby walked into the stall and wrapped her arms around Brett's shoulder as she sobbed into the side of her stomach. She doesn't know how she would feel either if she finds herself pregnant again. She and Matt had never really talked about actively trying for a baby ever since they lost their child but they've not had protected sex since Louie left. She supposed trying to conceive normally is not as easy as it is thought to be.

A knock on the door caused the women to break out of their own thoughts as Matt's voice drifted through the door, "Brett, Gabby. You guys need to complete the health screening so Jenkins and Nurse Betty can get out of the house as soon as possible."

Raising an eyebrow at Brett, Gabby smiled at the nickname the guys had given to the nurse. "Nurse Betty?"

Brett reciprocated her laughter. "Guess we better go find out why."

"We'll be right there!"

"Gabby. I'm not going to do the test. They're going to come back and tell me I'm off ambo for the next 8 months when my blood results is out. They can't discipline me for not declaring I'm pregnant if I do not know in the first place."

Gabby was not surprised by Brett's decision. She would have the same to secure her position longer in the ambo. "I'll back you up."

Brett gave her a smile and a final hug before getting out from the bathroom and meeting Nurse Betty Boobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt came out the double doors to find Gabby waiting for him near the rigs. "Hey! Why are you standing there looking at first watch? You should have waited for me in the truck."

Gabby turned at the sound of Matt's voice from behind her. She had been sitting on the front of Truck 81 watching the truck guys on first watch do drills. "Someone's jealous," she said teasingly.

"You bet I am. I'm pretty sure the guys are all doing their extreme best to impress you."

Gabby laughed. She finds it sweet when her husband goes all possessive over her. "C'mon let's go. Do you mind if we go buy groceries first before heading home?"

"Yeah sure. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Despite the long shift, I'm perfectly alright."

"Good." Matt said as he slung an arm over her shoulders and plant a kiss on top of her head as they made their way to the truck.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gabby was seated on the bed reading a book she borrowed from Otis after much insistent from him. As she read she felt comforted by the soft snores coming from the sleeping form beside her. She never fail to wonder at her luck at landing such a great guy as Matt Casey. She is a blessed woman and she can never forget it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration from her phone on the bedside table and a low ding that followed signalling a new message. Reaching out for her phone, she read the text sent by Brett.

"Gabby, will you be at Molly's tonight?"

"I'm on shift tonight. Something wrong?"

"I just need someone to talk to. Can I go over before your shift starts?"

"Sure. Come by before 5?"

"See you soon."

Gabby wondered if Brett should have just taken the pregnancy test to get it done and over with and not wonder herself sick.

"What are you thinking about?" A groggy voice came from beside her.

"Brett just texted me. She is coming by later before I leave for Molly's."

"OK. What time is she coming?"

"In about an hour or so."

In a second Matt had his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Great, that gives us plenty of time to.." His teasing was cut short when Gabby suddenly yelp like she just got licked by the flames.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Pushing herself up from Matt's chest, she said, "Nothing. Just that my chest is a little bruised."

Slipping a hand underneath her shirt, Matt pulled it over her head. Expertly, he unhooked her bra and let it fall over the bed. With his head directly facing her chest, he prodded sections of her chest tenderly asking if it hurts.

Gabby found her husband's method of diagnosis very amusing. She played along and replied him no. That is until his hands cupped one of her breasts. She jumped and exclaimed "That hurts."

"How bad?"

"Just sore."

"Let's go see the doctor. Get it examined."

"It just started today Matt. It's probably nothing and we're just overreacting. My period is coming and my boobs tend to get sore a few days before it starts."

"Are you sure? We can call Halstead and fix you an appointment to do a scan for any cyst."

"Baby, there's a long line of people in the hospital waiting for a scan. People with real illness and who needs it more than i do."

With a sigh, Matt relented. "Fine, if it doesn't go away in a few days and you're not you know, we're going for that appointment."

Gabby laughed at her husband who still has trouble saying the word period or menses. "Aye aye Captain. Now, shall we continue what we started?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just dont touch my chest area?"

"Got it."

With that they resumed their afternoon activity before their guest arrives.

* * *

"Hey Brett. Come on in."

"Hey, thanks Casey. Sorry if I interrupted any of your plans this afternoon."

"Don't worry about it. We didn't have anything planned."

Hearing voices coming from the hallway, Gabby guessed that Matt must have opened the door to Brett's knocking.

Not a moment too soon, Brett appeared in the kitchen where she was at. Assuming that the ladies needed some privacy, Matt excused himself and headed to the bedroom with his laptop.

"Want a glass of water?"

"Thanks, that'll be great."

Brett plopped herself onto the nearest kitchen chair and cupped her face in her hands. With two glasses in each of her hands, Gabby joined her at the kitchen table a moment later.

"Have you talked to Antonio about this?"

"It was a one time thing. After the crazy bomber was caught. What am I going to do Gabby?"

Gabby reached out and covered Brett's hands with her own to comfort her friend.

Brett looked up with tears in her eyes, "Gabby, I don't think I want to keep the baby. I'm not ready for this. Antonio and I are not even a couple. Am I a bad person Gabby? I never thought about what abortion means before but now.."

A flash of herself in a hospital gown looking through the glass as the doctor spoke to Matt went before her eyes. She thought that she wasn't ready to become a mum when she first found out she was preganant but Matt's reaction when she told him about it made her pretty sure that she is ready with Matt by her side.

Gathering her thoughts, she looked at Brett. "Brett, I am not going to judge whatever decisions you make. Whatever you choose to do, I am right here with you. But you should first talk to Antonio. It's only fair that he should know you're carrying his child. You shouldn't feel alone in this."

Brett looked down and played with her fingers, the way she always do when she's nervous. "I'm sorry to lay all this on you. I know Antonio's your brother and it's not fair that you have to keep this secret from him. You are not going to tell him, are you?"

"It's not my place. Look, why don't you just take the test now instead of waiting for the test results in 2 days? It'll ease your mind and you can use the rest of the day off to think about what you want to do."

"I can't. left the pregnancy kit at the firehouse and I don't have the will to go into a drugstore now to buy a new one. I better go. Thanks for everything Gabby."

The two of them gave each other a much needed comfort hug before Brett left the apartment.

* * *

"Hey. Brett left?" Matt asked as Gabby walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah. She just wanted to talk through some woman stuff."

"Everything alright?"

"It will be fine. Are you going to send me to Molly's?"

"Yeah. Let me know when you're ready."

"Sure. So I was thinking.." Gabby began as she start taking the clothes she wanted to change into from the wardrobe.

Without looking up from the laptop that he's reading an article from, Matt gave her an acknowledging grunt to continue.

Looking at Matt, she continued "I was thinking of doing a fertility test."

Her sudden outburst caught Matt's attention. Gently closing the laptop screen and putting the laptop aside, he scooted across the bed closer to where Gabby was standing. "Gabby, I know you want me to have a child of our own but like i told you before, I want you. We have regular sex and that's not going to change. If it happens, it'll happen."

"So, you don't want to activly create a child with me?"

"I want that. More than ever. But I just don't want to get our hopes up if we go through this process and start on different programs to improve our fertility rate." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her onto his lap before continuing "I love you. And I want to have a family with you. We created a child before. He was our first but we're definitely going to have more in the future and we'll them all about their eldest sibling who wasn't in his mummy's tummy long enough to see the world. What's more, the obygn confirmed that it was a one off incident and that you're physically strong enough to carry our child when the time comes."

"You're right. I love you." What started from a small kiss became a blown out make out session before Gabby spotted the time on the digital clock and jumped out of bed with 15 minutes to spare before she starts her shift and leaving Matt lying in the middle of the bed groaning with dissatisfaction. "I'm gonna call Hermann and tell him to hire a new bartender cause my wife's quitting!"

"Aw, poor you. C'mon baby let's go. I'll make it up to you tonight, i promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey pretty lady, can I get a beer please?"

Rolling her eyes internally, Gabby replied while her eyes were still focused on the cocktail she was preparing for another customer. "I'll be right with you."

It's a pet peeve of hers being called such sexist endearments from unknown men. Although it can't be help if one is working as a bartender, she will never be able to get used to it. After serving the cocktail to her customer, she turned around to the cabinet behind her to take a beer for that sexist new customer. Turning back around, her frown turned to a smile.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? You know I hate it when people call me that!" She laughed before placing the beer on the counter in front of Matt. Leaning forward, she gave him a proper greeting.

Turning his face slightly, he whispered in her ear, "You're hot when you're all riled up."

"Oh I'm even hotter right now. You're late."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to finish some construction plans before going over."

"All done?"

"Yup, all done. I'll catch up with you later"

After giving her a kiss on the mouth, he made his way to where he spotted Hermann sitting with Severide. The bar wasn't crowded that night considering it was a weeknight and it's close tl midnight.

"Hey Casey! I thought I had to send Dawson home again tonight."

"That was a one time thing Hermann. I was knocked out by all those flu meds."

"You're old Casey boy. No weak meds can knock this body of steel!" Hermann countered, tapping his chest with both palms like an orang utan displaying his manliness to attract the females.

Casey laughed at his friend's antics. He would have challenged him to an arm wrestle but he has a favour to ask. "Hermann, I got a favour to ask."

"So long as it doesn't involve me forking out money. Lee Henry is costing me a fortune when he drove Cindy's car into the neighbour's lawn and their kids treehouse! Now I got to pay for the reconstruction of that damn treehouse."

"I'll help you rebuild that treehouse if you can cover for Gabby at Molly's tonight and tomorrow."

"Casey, you got yourself a deal!"

"Wait, hold up! That's a bad deal you're making Casey. Now I'm curious what's so important that you need Gabby freed up until tomorrow night." Severide chimed in.

Before Casey could reply, Hermann quickly interjectef, "You can't back out from the deal now Casey. Severide is the witness and whatever he has to say about your plans, you're going to help me build that treehouse."

With a quick glance to see where Gabby was and upon confirming she's still behind the bar, he told them his plans.

* * *

"Hey Dawson! Get out of here. I got it covered. Your husband wants some rendezvous time with you."

"What are you talking about? Matt didn't tell me anything and it's only 2 hours till closing."

"He's waiting for you outside. Get your bag and go. Shoo!"

Gabby glanced up to catch Severide and find out what's going on but he was gone. Apparently, whatever Matt is planning, he has gotten everyone in it. Nevertheless, she's glad to be off work early and went to grab her bag from the cabinet. "If you say so Hermann. Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe kiddo."

Not bothered to know what he meant by being safe, Gabby waved Hermann off and made her way out of the front door.

It wasn't difficult to find Matt's truck as there weren't many cars parked on the street and also because she could easily spot the lights from two cigar butts held by two men sitting at the back of a truck. A truck that held several wood and planks. Apparently, Matt had also gone to buy the materials he needed for that plan he was working on all night.

* * *

"I'll see you next shift. Good luck!"

"Yea, you too man."

Gabby overheard their goodbyes as she approached the two men and after giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheek, Severide made his way back into the bar.

Turning to her husband, she tried to stare him down to spill whatever plans he had told Hermann. But Matt was smart enough to avoid eye contact as he cleared his throat and slowly put out the cigar and the remaining butt back into it's holder.

"So? You want to tell me what you told Hermann?"

Not having anything else for distraction, Matt was forced to look up at his wife standing before him staring at him with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"What did Hermann tell you?"

"That you would like to rendezvous with me tonight."

"Oh I do want to ravish you but I definitely didn't tell Hermann that."

"Matt! You better not joke about that. I won't be able to look at Hermann in the eye again if he knows about you and me in that way."

"We're married. Of course we'll be doing things. He knows that. He has five kids as evidence!"

"Never mind that now. So what plans did you come up with in the middle of the night?"

"Let's get into the truck. It's cold out here."

Curiosity crept through her. What has Matt got planned? He has never been good with secrets. Not with her anyway.

Once they got settled into Matt's truck, Matt kept silent while checking his phone for any new messages.

"Baby?"

"Buckle up sweetheart, we're up for a drive."

"Where are we driving to in the middle of the night?"

"Springfield."

"What's at Springfield?"

"Not what. Who."

Gabby's heart skipped a beat at hearing Matt's reply. Are they going to where her thoughts are currently taking her to? "Matt.. Don't mess with me."

Turning his head towards the passenger seat, he looked her into the eyes and replied with what is a mixed of excitement and uncertainty on whether he made the right decision. "Nope, I'm not."

But Matt knew his wife pretty well judging from Gabby's reaction. "Matt! How? Why? Did anything happen?"

Matt chuckled finding Gabby's reaction to his surprise adorable. "Woah woah. Slow down, babe. Nothing happen. The construction plans I was doing? I'm building a treehouse as a birthday present for him."

Gabby had tears in her eyes before he was done talking. Scooting herself closer to the driver's seat, she wrapped her arms around Matt, wondering how lucky she is to have married such a wonderful man as Matt Casey.

"I love you, you wonderful, sweet, thoughtful man."

"I love you too. Don't even say it. I'm the lucky one here to be married to the strongest most kindest, generous woman of this century."

"We're lucky to have found each other."

"That's right." Matt replied giving her a peck on the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby, you got to get up now. We're already cutting it short to roll call."

Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm, Matt asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"15 minutes past 7."

Stretching himself, he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and with eyes half closed, made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

From inside the bathroom he heard Gabby telling him that she had ironed his uniform for him and left it on their bed. He grunted in reply and continued brushing his teeth.

They had only gotten in at a little past two in the morning from Springfield. Even though they have shift the next day, it was worth it. It will be hard for him to forget the light that shined in his wife's eyes the moment she laid eyes on Louie and when the toddler ran with arms outstretched towards her, the smile on her face couldn't get any wider. Replaying that moment in his head again makes his heart burst with happiness.

On their last shift, Matt spotted on his calendar that he had marked Louie's fourth birthday. He stared hard at the calendar as he remembered the little guy who had planted himself in a corner of his heart with his adorable doe eyes and shy smile. But looking at the framed photograph of the three of them as he walked pass Gabby's bunk bed was what spurred him to give Andre a call.

He left a message when Andre didn't pick up his call. It was only later the next afternoon just after he woke up from his nap that he saw a message from Andre which said he was on overnight training the day before which explained his late reply. Also, he had planned a small party for Louie the next afternoon with only close family members and friends. He continued his message to say that he would be grateful if Matt and Gabby could make it for the party despite the short notice.

Without hesitation Matt replied that he and Gabby would be there. Matt had ask what Louie would like for his birthday and Andre sent him a picture of Louie's wishlist. A treehouse written in Louie's scratchy handwriting stood out to him. He had in fact planned to build one for him in his own backyard but Louie wasn't there long enough for Matt to build one and he regretted it.

Pulling out the old designs that he had roughly doodled from his laptop as Gabby had her girl talk with Brett, he started working on the design and measurements to build the treehouse.

Matt wanted it to be a surprise for Gabby and he was pretty sure she will be too excited to sit around waiting for him to complete the designs and buy the materials that he'll require before they head to Springfield. So, he decided to pick Gabby up once he was all settled.

Although the party will only start at 4, Matt and Gabby arrived at 10 that morning at Andre's home where he had moved back in with his parents who help to take care of Louie when he goes to work.

To say Louie remembered them was an understatement. He remembered both their names and retold all the memories that were memorable to him. When before he used to be shy and reserve, he had grown more confident and outgoing. While Andre and his dad were outside helping Matt to build the treehouse, Louie was busy to running in and out of the house to spend as much time playing with Gabby indoors and outdoors with with.

Matt smiled to himself as he remembered how active the kid had been and the beaming smile that was plastered on his face the entire day.

Having lost in his own thoughts, Matt suddenly realised that that the house feels too quiet. Pulling on his boxers and undershirt, he went out of his bedroom. "Gabby? Baby?"

Silence greeted him. Growing worried, he went forward to the kitchen and was about to check the guest bedroom when he heard noises coming from the guest bathroom.

"I'm in the bathroom. Be right out." Gabby called out followed by the sound of the flush.

Spotting the time of the clock hung in the kitchen, he mumbled a curse as he rushed back to the bedroom to get ready for work.

* * *

They cut it too short for roll call that morning, not even having time to store their bags in the locker before they saw Chief entering the conference room.

"Morning Captain. Gabby." Chief greeted them both with a nod as they walked after him into the conference room.

Matt sheepishly replied him, "Morning Chief. Sorry we're late. Won't happen again."

Before Chief could reply him Hermann chimed in, "You can rat the Captain out Dawson. You save.."

Severide who was standing behind him slapped his head from behind. "Leave them alone Hermann."

Before the guys can escalate their little banter any further, Chief brought it to an end. "Alright, alright. Settle in. Connie has received your health results from Headquarters. The human resource department will be sending an officer down to talk to anyone who didn't meet the health standards. You must follow their instructions whatever they might be if you want to stay in active duty. Is that understood?"

Gabby glanced towards Brett who was seated in the opposite corner of the room from where she stood. She had a worried crease on her forehead as she stared into space. Gabby had check in on her when they were on their way to see Louie and Brett told her she was doing okay and that she will be meeting Antonio that afternoon. But she didn't have time to ask if their talk went well.

After Chief released them, Gabby and Matt took their bags with them to the locker room. As they were walking, Matt sneakes a glance at her.

"Are you okay babe? You were in the bathroom for quite awhile this morning."

"I'm fine. It's just a small stomach upset I think."

"You sure? It's not a stomach flu or anything?"

"I don't think so."

"You'll tell me if there's something wrong right?"

"Always."

Matt stared her in the eyes. She has been looking a little pale to him lately. Although she still acted as everything is normal, Matt didn't fail to notice the few times she will sneaked into the toilet and he swore he heard her throw up.

He signed and was about to confront her about it when he was interrupted by the alarm for Ambo 61 to attend to a heart attack patient.

Giving her hand that was held in his a squeeze before letting it go, he reminded her to be safe before she rushed out to attend to the call.

* * *

"So, how did the meeting with Antonio go yesterday?"

"We didn't meet. He got called in at the last minute and I haven't been able to reach him since."

Gabby glanced at her partner for a second before focusing back on the road. She understood how she felt. No woman wants to be alone when she finds out she's pregnant. It's a scary thought thinking that that you will be alone on the rough road ahead.

"He'll be happy to find out he's going to be a dad. He may not be a great husband but he is definitely a great father."

Brett just smiled at her. She appreciated her partner's efforts to comfort her.

After transporting the patient to Chicago Med, Brett suggested they buy bagels for breakfast from the food truck just outside the hospital.

As they sat in the ambo eating their hot bagels, Brett asked, "How's Louie?"

"He's doing great. He still remembers me and Matt. He has a framed photo of the three of us that Andre had place on his dresser. We played together the entire morning and half of the afternoon before the guests arrived. He has grown alot during the last few months."

"That was really kind of Andre. Reminding Louie that he had people who loved him before he came along."

Gabby wasn't really listening to Brett. She was staring straight ahead as she recalls the new memories she had created with Louie yesterday.

"He speaks alot more now. And he got so excited seeing us that he got all his words jumbled up. It was adorable. When he called me Mummy and ran into my arms, I got all choked up and I swear Matt shed a tear when Louie called him Daddy Matt."

Feeling Brett's hands covering hers, she turned to Brett and tried to smile through her tears.

"Seeing him over the weekend makes me realise how much I missed him. I'm also missing out on all his little achievements over the last few months."

"Have you and Casey talked about having children?"

"Not exactly. Sure, he told me that he would one day want to have a family with me but when I told him I'm thinking getting off the pill, all he did was glance at me once and said sure, if you're ready. What is that even supposed to mean? Does he want a kid or does he not?"

Upon realising that she may have ranted too much to Brett, Gabby sighed. "I'm sorry. Matt's a great husband and I'm sure he'll be a great father to our kids but sometimes it's jist frustrating you know."

"Maybe he's just afraid that you will both be disappointed again. He was out of his mind worried about you and the baby when you were brought into surgery. He doesn't have anyone else in this world except you Gabby."

Gabby realised that she never thought that Matt was afraid he risked losing her if she gets pregnant again. Knowing how much she wants to have a child of their own, he must have been afraid to bring it up to her. "That unselfish husband of mine! How can he make me think that he's a heartless man?!"

Brett laughed at Dawson's theatrics. She's not going to deny how envious she is of their marriage. She wished that finding her partner in life and leading a meaningful wasn't so hard.

* * *

Spotting Connie walking into the common room with a stack of envelopes in her hand, Mouch announced for everyone to get ready to pay up cause he knows everyone is betting against him to fail the health test.

After handing the respective results to the firefighters, Matt held out his hand to receive the remaining envelopes from Connie. "I'll give it to the paramedics when they come back from their run."

"I passed! Pay up now!"

"What are you talking about Mouch? No one bets against you?"

"That can't be true. I saw you guys placing bets on the health test."

"Yea, but no one placed against you."

"If not me then who?"

"Dawson."

"What? Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a sec. How come I didn't know about this?" Matt asked as he tunrned around to face Hermann who who was seated on one of the chairs aroud the table.

"For obvious reasons, Captain. You'll rig the bet."

Matt stared hard at Hermann who just shrugged at him. He felt that the guys were being disrespectful towards Gabby and him in betting against her that way. Although he knew that this was all for fun, that doesn't mean he got to take it seating down.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Dawson's going to pass with flying colours. So you guys pay up to me."

"How can you know? And why do we pay to you and not Dawson."

"The answer to all that is because I'm her husband."

At Matt's reply, Kelly laughed at Hermann. "You guys going to start a husband battle right now? Shall i call Boden to join you?"

Hermann opened his mouth to reply with a snarky remark of his own but upon hearing the ambo rolling in, he jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "Let's proof who's right!"

Grabbing the two envelopes from Matt's hands, he waited by the entrance to for the two paramedics.

* * *

"Did Antonio call or text you today?" Brett asked as they walked through the double doors.

"Sorry honey, he didn't." Gabby replied feeling bad for Brett.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermann jumping out to greet them with a brown manila envelope thrust towards them. "Finally you're here! Dawson this is your health screening results and you are ordered to open yours now. Right captain?"

Gabby took the envelope from Hermann. She looked at Matt silently asking what is going on but Matt just have her a shrug.

"Okayy I don't know why my health results are so important to you Hermann. But okay.."

Slowly Gabby slid open the envelope and took out the sheet of paper with her health results.

Clearing her throat she read out what was stated on the piece of letter.

"That is all it stated Hermann? What is this about?"

"You're not pregnant?"

"What? How did you figure out that I'm pregnant?"

"Well, you know.." Hermann started saying gesturing his hand towards the direction of her mid-section.

"Are you saying I'm fat Hermann?"

White faced, Hermann started to tumble on his words "What? No no I'm just saying that you might be pregnant, not fat!"

The entire house started laughing at Hermann as he tried to apologize about his insensitive accusation. Dawson got infuriated when she found out that he started a bet on whether she is pregnant.

Distracted by Gabby and Hermann, Brett completely forgotten about her own health results in her own hands until Matt called her name. "Hey Brett you don't have to worry about your husband knocking you up."

"Yeah, you're right." Brett gave a quivering smile. He doesn't know how untrue those words are. With the envelope in hand, she made her way to her bunk preferring to be with her own thoughts.

* * *

After she was done giving Hermann a earful, Gabby went out to the quarters to find her husband. In all honesty, she wanted what Hermann presumed to be true. She's ready to become a mum and start her own family with Matt but nature hasn't smiled upon them yet.

Knocking on the captain's door, Gabby brought the handle down and went in. Matt was lying on his bed with his phone in his hand.

"Hey. Are you done with Hermann? Don't give him too hard a time, he meant well."

Sitting down on the foot of his bed, Gabby brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I know. But I wish what he said was true. Are we not good people Matt? We've tried for how long now? 3 months? Nothing has happened yet when it only took us 1 night previously."

"Technically, it will only take one night."

Turning her face towards Matt, she chastised, "You know what I mean."

"I know I know. I want to have a family with you but you don't have to put so much pressure on yourself ok. It'll happen when it's meant to be." Matt said as he rubbed her back.

Putting her head on his shoulders Gabby gave a little sulk. "Why do you always have to say the right things?"

"Because I'm your husband and I love and will support you no matter what."

"You're the best."

"Just trying to keep up with my amazing wife."

* * *

Brett had been staring at her health results for a good 5 minutes until her eyes started to tear. She was in a shock. Her heart was beating fast and cold sweats are starting to form on her forehead. She wrangled her hands together nervously. What is going to happen now?

"Brett." Brett looked up to see Connie standing in front of her bed, her face expressionless.

"Chief Hatcher is here to speak to you and Gabby Dawson."

"Oh okay, we'll be right there."

Scrambling up from the bed, she made her way to Dawson's bed only to find it empty. Walking further ahead, she knocked on Casey's door and unsurprisingly, Dawson opened it.

"Hey Dawson. Chief Hatcher is here to see us."

"Right, ok."

Casey stood up from the bed and asked if everything was alright.

Brett replied, "I"m not sure."

Giving her husband's arm a squeeze, she promised to update him later.

* * *

"Brett, Dawson. Come on in." Chief Boden called upon seeing them lingering outside this door. Standing behind his desk while Chief Hatcher stood before his desk, they both watched as the two paremedics walked into the room.

Dawson nor Brett was able to read Chief Hatcher's face who had his default stern face. Together, they greeted the chiefs in the room. "Chief, Chief Hatcher. What have we done this time?"

"I'm surprised it's not you this time Dawson. Brett, your health results was brought to my attention this morning."

"What about Chief? I have not had the chance to look at it again."

Chief Hatcher look uneasily between Chief Boden and Dawson wondering if they were all in cahoots but the expression of all of their did not give anything away. Sighing, he looked back at Brett. "I'm not sure if i should be the one to break the news to you. I'm sure the results have been handed to all the officers. Why don't you have a look at it first and we'll talk later."

"Yes, Chief." With that Brett and Dawson left the room.

"You don't mind if i help myself to some coffee, do you Boden."

"Go ahead, help yourself."

* * *

"Brett." Dawson placed a hand on Brett's shoulders to slow her down once they are out of . "Have you not opened the results yet?"

Brett turned slowly around. "I don't have the courage to, Dawson."

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Dawson said, "I'm here for you."

"So, what does it say?" Dawson asked as Brett finally opened the envelope and read the contents of the health results.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Dawson brought her into her arms, both getting misty eyed.

Sniffling back her tears, Brett let go of Dawson and continued reading the paper. Her eyes then flicked back to the top of the page. Noticing the scrunch on Brett's forehead, Dawson asked, "What's wrong?"

"It says here that I'm married. That's not right."

"I'll be right back."

Brett watched as Dawson went to her bed and took out her own health results. Walking back towards Brett, Dawson said,"My status is married. Nothing wrong with mine i supposed." They both looked at each other, a mix of emotions running through the both of them.

Taking a deep breath, Brett announced that they should find their Chiefs of the possible mix up in her health screening results.

* * *

To say Chief Hatcher was upset was an understatement. He ordered the Brett to personally head to Med and get her health screening done before the end of shift and emphasized on how important it is to inform the department if there's a change in the officer's physical status.

After Chieft Hatcher left Boden's office, Boden turned to look at his two paramedics. "Is there something that i should know about?"

"I'm sorry Chief. We can't tell you what we do not know ourselves." Brett responded. Just then the alarm went off calling for all companies to respond to a piled up accident.

* * *

On the way to the accident scene, Gabby noticed a change in Brett's demeanour. Turning to her partner, she spotted her smiling for the first time in the last few days.

"What got you to become a ray of sunshine?"

"I don't know Gabby. I feel elated knowing that I may not be pregnant afterall. Since last shift, i do not have any pregnancy symptoms and there has to be some kind of mix up when they were processing the blood test. And if those results are not mine, then it must have belong to someone else in the house." Brett replied hinting at the possibility that the blood results belong to Gabby.

"Or maybe it could belong to some a stranger." Gabby replied.

When they reached the accident scene, they knew it was going to be a long one. A driver of the truck carrying sand had swerved into a car from the opposite traffic and in turn caused a chain collision with two other cars. The passengers in the first car were clearly trapped while the remaining passengers were able to get out from their respective cars.

The Ambo left the scene first transporting the most serious casualty to Med, the nearest hospital. Chief had called for a few more ambo backups who will attend to the remaining casualities.

"I'll prepare the report while you go get your blood screened."

Taking a deep breath, Brett agreed and went off to find a nurse.

* * *

On their next second run thereafter to Med, Maggie, the head nurse handed over the health screening results to Brett.

"I'm sorry there was a mix up before. That shouldn't have happened."

"Is it possible the mix up could be with a stranger?"

"No. We did the screening in batches so the mix up is likely to be with someone from the same house. I will be contacting the fire department to update them of the current status. If there have issues with this, we will need to conduct a screening for everyone again."

"I see. Thanks, Maggie."

"No problem."

* * *

"Hey Dawson."

Dawson looked up at Brett who held something behind her back. With a questioning look, Gabby asked, "What do you have there?"

"I think you should take this test." Brett said pulling out the pregnancy kit box from behind her back. "There shouldn't have been any mix up the second time for my blood screening. I was the only who had it done and i personally collected the results. Not pregnant. So somoene is this house in pregant."

Looking at the box in her hands, Gabby felt a thrill rushed through her spine. At the same time, the pessimistic bone in her body is telling her that her chances are fifty fifty. Conflicted, she turned the tables on Brett, "Come with me?"

"Of course."

Gabby paced the small bathroom in the firehouse while Brett sat on top of the sink counter. Three minutes later, they both looked at the stick laid on the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of a particularly long shift. Friday nights bring in non-stop calls for the entire house. It was a series of emergency calls dealing with the aftermath of a drunk or some other stupid activity done by some imbeciles. It left no time for Gabby to get a quick shuteye let alone speak to Matt. Knocking on his office door after changing out of her uniform, she asked, "Hey babe, are you still going to be long?"

Matt turned around upon hearing her voice. He was still in his uniform and before him was a pile of papers waiting to be tackled. "Hey. I'm sorry, I need to get these done before I can go home. Do you mind taking a ride home with Severide? I'll give him a call now to see if he's still here"

"No, that's fine. I'll see you later at home." After a brief kiss on the lips, Gabby pulled out her phone and dropped a text to her ambo partner.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for doing this with me. After the last time, I don't think I want Matt to be in that room when the bombshell drops."

"Are you sure Gabby? You don't think he'll feel left out? Good or bad, he will want to know."

Letting out a sigh, Gabby looked at Brett as she pondered over what Brett just said.

"Yeah, you're right. Want to get breakfast instead? I could use a big meal."

Brett smiled at Gabby's decision. She would love to be by Gabby's side throughout every step of this journey. However, after lending a listening ear to the rants Gabby had let out about hers and Casey's relationship over the years, she knew that her role is to sometimes remind her friend of the importance of communication in their relationship. There is no doubt that her friends love each other very much but in all relationships, there will always be an aspect that requires some fine tuning. Brett herself is a fan of their relationship and secretly hopes that they will named her as godmother to all of their children as she could not think of anything more rewarding than being able to pamper the children born out of love between two wonderful people.

"Yeah, let's go. I could do with a good cup of coffee too. Last shift killed me."

The two ladies got into the car and drove off to Louise's cafe down the street while Gabby dropped a text to her husband to pick her up from there when he is done with work.

* * *

"So Otis's birthday is coming up. It's his 30th and Cruz is planning a party for him. Guess what's the theme going to be?"

"Balestier galactica?"

"Close. Balestier galactica mystery room." Gabby laughed over her milkshake at Brett's announcement.

"Cruz has roped me and Kidd in to plan this party. Expect invites soon," she continued.

"Two of his favourite things in one party? Otis is going to be over the moon."

Their laughters were interrupted by the vibration of Gabby's phone that was placed on the table. Gabby picked it up to see who the text was from.

"Is that Casey?"

"Yeah, he just left the firehouse."

"Ok, I'm going to head home once he's here. Good luck for later."

"Honestly, I'm a little scared." Gabby admitted as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Brett could not help but feel for her friend. Grabbing one of Gabby's hands from the table, she gave it a little squeeze. "Whatever happens later, it's going to happen; the good or the bad. Have faith. You and Casey are one of the kindest and few good people left in this world. There is a gift waiting to be handed to you after all that you've both done for the people around you."

Gabby gave a little smile at Brett's encouraging words. Have faith. Yeah, she just got to have a little faith.

* * *

Spotting Matt's truck making the turn, Brett turned to give Gabby a quick hug and a goodbye before heading to her car. Matt honked his truck when he passed her and she waved in acknowledgement.

Going round to the passenger seat of the truck when Matt pulled in at the empty slot before her, Gabby pulled the door open and slide in. "Hey, I grabbed you some cofffee."

"Thanks babe. You got any food too? I'm starving." Matt asked as he eyed the brown paper clutched in his wife's hands.

Gabby laughed as she handed him the bag. "Got you a bagel. You're a monster when you're hungry. So, just in case."

Matt laughed at her remark. He's not going to deny what she said. He can be a little cranky whenever he's hungry. He turned to look at his wife while he eats his late breakfast, not intending to drive while eating. He has seen too many road accident cause by drivers who were distracted while eating at the wheel to be doing the same.

"Are we heading home straight after this or are we making any pitstop along the way?"

Gabby looked at Matt and threaded the water lightly about the news she was about to tell him "I uh I need to go to the clinic."

With the bagel halfway to his mouth, Matt stared at her. "Is there something wrong babe?"

Reaching into her bag beside her, she took a little stick and held it before her husband with the screen covered by her hands.

Matt looked between the stick and Gabby, his bagel forgotten in his hands. "Are you..are we.."

Gabby watched as the frown on his face quickly turned into a smile and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Couples always say that they're happy when their partner is happy. The present scene was a perfect depiction of the saying. Seeing the joy on his face makes Gabby's heart burst with happiness. Tears started to cloud her vision and her throat choked up with emotions. She could only nod her head repeatedly.

"Oh my god." Matt finally said. He threw his bagel aside and reached out for her. His heart was speeding and he could not control the huge smile on his face no matter how silly he might seem right now. Holding her face in his hands, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We can't be late to our first meeting with him." They both laughed and held hands all the way to the clinic.

* * *

"My lab technician has run the blood results and confirmed that you're pregnant Gabby. Shall we do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing?"

Gabby looked at Matt seated beside her as the doctor confirmed what they already knew. Still looking into his eyes, Gabby nodded and replied, "It has been a long time coming."

A mix of emotions ran through both their minds as Gabby settled on the reclined bed getting ready for her first ultrasound. This time they didn't waste any time to find out if their happiness is going to be shortlived or they will indeed become parents in a few months. Despite their optimism, after what they have been through, they are at the same time bracing themselves for another unfortunate event in their life. Gabby grabbed Matt's hands as she felt that he needed it more than her. She could sense from his jitteriness that he was as scared as she was. "Have faith," she whispered.

"Ok, you ready? Let's take a look." The doctor said as she began to place the wand of the ultrasound machine over Gabby's stomach that is covered with gel.

Turning the screen slightly to the couple, she continued, "Well looks like the baby is safely growing in the mum's uterus as it should be. Judging from its size, I would say that you are much further along than we thought. You're more than 6 weeks along than we thought Gabby. Congratulations."

Pressing some buttons on the monitor, they suddenly hear the sound of a hearbeat filling the room. The sudden prove that they have actually created a human being and it is currently growing within her brought tears to her eyes. She could not stop them from streaming down her face as the doctor went on to remark how strong the baby's heartbeat is. She looked up when she heard sniffles coming from beside her. Spotting Matt trying to keep his own tears at bay, Gabby gave his hand a squeeze.

"Are we able to find oit if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Matt asked in a pretty coarse voice but his eyes never leave the screen. He wants to imprint that image from the screen into his head. This little being is a part of him and the lovely woman beside him. Part of him is a little jealous that Gabby gets to be with their baby all the time in the next 7 months or so, no matter how ridiculous that sounds.

Gabby had no preference on knowing the gender of the baby. All she is concern about is the baby's health so she gave the doctor a nod to indicate her concurrence at Matt's wish to know the baby's gender.

"It appears that you're having a daughter, Matt. See here, there's nothing between her legs."

Matt laughed thinking about a miniature Gabby running around in their house. A girl with bouncing dark curls and a sassy atritude. His heart couldn't be more full.

* * *

"Hey, you go get some rest. I'll do the laundry and prepare lunch. I'll call you when it's done." Matt said as they crossed the threshold of their home.

Turning around to face Matt, Gabby replied, "Matt, I'm pregnant. Not indispose."

Putting their bags down on the floor, Matt grabbed both her hands in his. "Gabby, I know that you're a strong and an one of the most incredible woman i know. I also heard what the doctor said about clearing you for work as long as you refrain from doing the heavy lifting. I'm your husband and it's a miracle that we will finally have a family of our own with a child that we both created. A family that we've dreamt of for more than a year now. You're already doing your share by carrying our child so let me take up the other share. Let me pamper and take care of the both of you. It brings joy to me more than you will ever know to be able to do that."

Gabby had expected him to be overprotective the moment she found out she was pregnant. She had planned an entire speech in her head about generations of women who were pregnant and still able to carry on with their daily life. She needed Matt to know that she is going to be smart about the pregnancy and will never put the baby in harm's way. She knows it's not going to be easy convincing Matt that she is capable of going about her normal routine and will not push herself without him reminding her all the time. She knows that in due course he will start suffocating her with his overbearingness and she wanted to lay it all out on the table before she is further along in her pregnancy.

However, all that thought flew out of her mind as she noticed the desperate look on his face to not fight him on this. She realises then that he is terrified. She recalled what he said about the worst hours of his life when she was brought in for an emergency surgery. How he prayed that nothing happens to her because he won't know what to do if she's no longer in his life. He would have lost all meaning in life if he lost her that night.

She took a step forward into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I'm not going to fight you. I'm the luckiest woman to have married the most wonderful, kind and caring man. Our little girl is going to be so proud of her dad."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Readers, thank you for all the reviews. Many have asked if I will be continuing this story after the pregnancy revelation. I am inclined to continue the story but I'm not sure when it is going to end yet. On a separate note, I made some changes to the previous chapter. So I urge you to re-read it again before reading this updated chapter. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Gabby woke up the next morning to find Matt gone from the bed. Granted it was already past 9 in the morning. Gabby had trouble sleeping the night before and so she did some research on pregnancy on the internet while her husband snored beside her. Stifling a yawn, she dragged herself out bed and to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She is due to be at Molly's in a few hours to receive stocks and get it ready for opening. She's off to a good start today and she just hoped that her body won't betray her later.

Matt was sitting at the dining table with his laptop switched on before him when he heard the running of the shower in the bedroom's bathroom.

* * *

Finally his sleeping beauty has arose, he thought. Getting up and walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he mentally made a list of the things he need to do before the baby is born. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Hey, morning Brett. Do you and Gabby have plans this morning?" Casey greeted, surprised to see Brett outside their door since Gabby didn't tell him of any plans that she might have that morning.

"Morning Casey. I uh I was at Antonio's last night. We were just having dinner really and I sort of read Gabby's message to Antonio."

Casey stared at her while he processed what she just said. It probably took him a second too long to register what Brett was trying to tell him because Brett continued nervously.

"I mean congratulations! I needed to come see Gabby and congratulate her personally. I'm just really excited for you guys. I also brought breakfast." She clarified holding up a brown paper bag.

He didn't know Gabby had told her family but he wasn't surprise that she told Antonio on the outset. He wasn't mad too as he personally wants to shout from the rooftop and let every single Chicagoan know of his impending fatherhood. A huge smile came across his face as he thanked Brett and offered her coffee.

"I'm good, thanks Casey. Do you have any juice instead?"

"You're not pregnant too, are you? I know of the result of your health screening but I understand the results were not yours."

"Hey, morning Brett! I didn't know you were coming this morning." Gabby said cutting their conversation mid-way as she walked into the kitchen in just a t-shirt and shorts.

"I came by with breakfast and to give you my hearty congratulations!" Brett said as she got out of her chair and gave her partner a hug. As she felt the need to clarify how she got the news, she whispered, "I was with Antonio. I hope you don't mind he shared the news with me."

Gabby assumed that Brett must have been with Antonio last night to talk about the false pregnancy and to finally talk about the direction their relationship is going. Poor Brett, she thought. She hoped last night went well for one of her closest friend now.

"Thanks Brett. You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have suspected I'm pregnant. I'm further along than I thought. When I thought I was having my period just a few weeks ago, it was merely spotting."

Matt who didn't receive an answer from Brett before tried to catch up with their conversation. He quickly jumped in before they can continue. "So, Brett are you pregnant too? Is that why you were at Antonio's?"

Gabby laughed at Matt's puzzled face finding it adorable that he wants to be in with the latest gossip despite his "I'm not bothered with my men personal lives" act that he always put on.

Brett looked at Gabby who shook her head slightly to indicate that she didn't tell Matt about Brett's latest screening result.

"No, I'm not pregnant and I was just having dinner with Antonio, just catching up. Not a date or anything."

"Oh. I thought our kid is going to have a cousin the same age to grow up with." Matt said oblivious to the current relationship status between Brett and his brother-in-law.

Brett and Gabby laughed at the idea of their kids playing and growing up together. It was a nice thought actually. "Maybe when you're having your second one Casey."

"Well, second or third, take your pick." He replied as he moved to the cupboard to take a cup to pour some juice for Gabby too.

Brett turned to look at Gabby. It's obvious that Matt is on cloud nine. There's a bounce in his step and a certain charge around him.

"He's just excited. He's already dreaming of having two other kids before the first one is even born. I can't stop him." Gabby said.

"So how far along are you?" Brett asked.

"About 8 to 10 weeks. We couldn't really estimate the baby's growth accurately since I couldn't provide my last period and the last time we tried to conceive. We are only judging from the size of the baby."

"Hey Brett, you want to see your niece?" Matt asked as he took down a sonogram picture from the fridge and brought it to her. At the same time placing a cup of juice before Gabby.

"Oh my god. Are you having a girl?"

"Looks like we are. But you know, it's not exactly a hundred percent. The doctor couldn't find a penis growing between her legs so she guessed it's a girl. We're just glad the baby's healthy."

"What drink is this Matt?" Gabby asked.

"Carrot juice. I made it this morning and stored it in the fridge for you. It's supposed to be good for pregnancy." Matt explained.

Gabby smiled slightly as she took a sip of the juice. Thank god she wasn't particular about her greens or anything healthy in general because she predicts that Matt is going to keep up with this healthy diet throughout her pregnancy.

* * *

Brett left after breakfast leaving the couple alone for the first time that morning. Gabby smiled as she looked at what Matt was doing on his laptop that morning before she wakes up. "What's so funny?" Matt asked as he turn around to look at her while washing the cups at the sink.

"Nothing. It's not been 24 hours yet and you already have browsers opened for every single baby websites on the internet."

Wiping his hand dry with a towel, Matt made his way to the dining table and sat beside his wife. "I'm excited. You can't blame me."

"I'm excited too. I hope you weren't mad I told my parents and Antonio about our news last night."

"No, I'm not mad. I might have told Boden too this morning." Matt admitted. He thought about telling his mum and sister this morning too but figured he will tell them personally when he sees them at his cousin's wedding next weekend. But Boden has become like a father figure to him and he had stayed by his side in the hospital when Gabby was brought into surgery the day they lost their first baby. He provided Matt with assurance that everything will be alright when all his insides were in a jumble as he could only think of the worst that could happen. Knowing that this time round it is a viable pregnancy, Boden was beyond excited for his two officers.

They both laughed at how excited they are to announce to the people that they love of their news. Picking up the sonogram picture from the table, Matt traced the outline of the foetus with his thumb. Without looking up he said, "I can't believe in another 7 months or so we'll be parents to a little human being. It makes me excited and terrified all at the same time."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not looking forward to the pain of giving birth but I am feeling kind of excited to feel it moving inside me. We can do this babe. You and I."

Reaching his hand out towards her, Matt placed a hand on her stomach. The bulge may not be noticeable to an untrained eye still but he can definitely feel it. Stroking it tenderly, he looked down at where his daughter is currently growing, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm ready to burst with happiness, you know that?"

"I know Matt. I'm really happy too."

Placing a hand on one side of his face, she kissed him on the lips. "I love you. More than anything. Ok maybe the baby is my first love now but you're a close second."

Matt laughed as he rested his head on hers. "It's ok. The baby is part me so technically you're loving me more. And I love you too. More than anything."

* * *

"Are you going to tend the bar the entire night or someone else is taking over when the bar opens?"

"Hermann is closing up. I should be able to get off at around 10. It's a Sunday night. The crowd should start to dissipate by then."

"Ok, I'll come by to pick you up later. Take care and no heavy lifting."

"Yes, my dear, thoughtful husband."

"I'm gonna miss you too baby but I'll see you soon ok." Matt added as he gaze went to Gabby's mid-section.

Gabby laughed at her husband's unexpected goodbye. "Matt! People might think you're crazy talking to my tummy."

"Can't help it. I love you."

After a quick kiss, Gabby came down from the truck and opened the bar. She went on with her routine while waiting for the stocks to arrive. Occasionally, she'll walk to the counter to grab the pen laid on it to write down a few girls name that appeals to her.

Later that night and as expected the crowd started to dwindle after 10. Hermann and Gabby were behind the bar when Otis came towards them with 3 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"My cousin bought me this from his recent trip to Russia. Molly's anniversary is coming up. So what do you say we have an early celebration huh." Otis said as he poured the vodka into the glasses.

Gabby eyed the glass and tried to catch Matt's attention who was seated at the other side of the counter with Severide. He finally looked up when he felt eyes on him and made eye contact with his wife. His wife motion to the drinks that was laid on the counter as Otis prepares a toast.

"And may Molly's expand to a third and maybe fourth branch within the next five years so we may all buy our own boathouse. Cheers!"

Gabby raised her glass to clink with her business partners. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt flying out of his seat to grab the glass out of her hand and down the drink in one shot. Slamming the glass on the counter, he exclaimed, "God, that burnt!"

"You alright, Casey?" Hermann asked wondering why is his captain acting so strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he chug the beer that Gabby held out to him with a smile and laughter in her eyes.

Otis continued to stare at Matt in bewilderment as Hermann connect the dots. Before Hermann could say anything, Otis exclaimed, "Why did you run to take shot out of Gabby's hand Casey? I could pour you a shot if you want. Hermann get me another shot glass, will you?"

"Nah, that's not necessary." Hermann replied with a knowing smile as his eyes darted between the two people.

"Oh, you mean they'll share glasses? That's weird but ok." Otis said as he poured the vodka into the shot glass that Matt just took from and slide it over to Gabby.

Gabby looked at Otis and the faces in their group which now includes Severide, Kidd, Cruz and Mouch who had walked over to find out what is going on the moment they saw Matt flying out of his seat. After a final glance at her husband, he took the shot glass from the counter and down it again.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"I'm drinking for two Otis."

"What do you mean you're drinking for two?"

"He knocked her up, you dumb dumb." Hermann replied instead shaking his head.

"What? You're pregnant?" Otis exclaimed looking at Gabby. His face wasn't the only that broke into a huge smile. The rest of their friends started congratulating them and Matt's back got slapped more than once by the guys ribbing him for knocking up his girl.

After the atmosphere has quieted down, Hermann turned to look at Gabby. "Is everything fine?"

"Yeah everything is as it should be. We went to the doctor to confirm it yesterday."

"That's great. I couldn't be happier for you. You both deserve it more than anyone. So how far along are you?"

"I'm in my final trimester."

Suddenly he exclaimed, "I called it! I called it Mouch didn't I?"

"Called what exactly?" Much asked.

"Last shift, I called Dawson being pregnant. So you guys better pay up!"

The guys started pulling bills out of their pocket except Severide who was receiving his share of the bills instead. Matt couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You think I didn't see how you look at her everyday? It's a matter of time man." Severide laughed. He didn't want to embarrass the couple further and kept to himself the occasional sweet murmuring between them that can be overheard from his office next to Matt's.

By the time they left the bar, Matt was halfway to being drunk after drinking for two all the congratulatory drinks their friends bought for them. With his arms around her shoulders and leaning his weight a little into her, he slurred slightly, "We're not announcing our future pregnancies in the bar. Never again."

Gabby laughed. "Let's get through this one first shall we before you start having any ideas of our second and third child."

"I want a brood of them. At least three, please."

"Sure, babe. Let's go home and make more babies."

Stopping halfway to the truck, Matt looked down at her. "Yes, we should. I'm gonna make you scream for more before I'm done with you." He was about to kiss her on the lips before realisation hits him that his mouth tasted like alcohol. "Later, after I brush my teeth."

Gabby laughed at her husband. She is pretty sure that no one in the firehouse will actually believe how sweet and caring her husband actually is.

Gabby drove them home that night. Needless to say, Matt took a raincheck on their plans as he could barely keep his eyes open on their way home.


End file.
